Surprise! Persephone Jackson and Nico Di Angelo
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Nico and his sister were found by Grover and the background story will explains what happened. Has fem Percy and Nico. Fem Percy x Nico. The first chapter explains what's going on and then the next chapter is the story starting. Not Discontinued anymore!
1. Background

** hope u like it. :-) this is the background, the next chapter is the story**

Background on what happened before

Nico Di Angelo and his little sister Bianca arrived to camp with Grover the satyr. His sister was killed by a Minotaur. From here he became best friends with Annabeth Chase and Luke. He found out he was a son of Hades. His uncle Poseidon was accused of and others thought it was Hades who stole it. Nico obtained a quest to go to the Underworld to find out the truth. In the end Luke was the lightning thief and cleared his father's and Uncle's name and saved his sister. Nico went on a another adventure. The next year he went to a military academy with Thalia when Grover found another half-blood. It was two. An older sister by the name Persephone Jackson and A younger brother by the name Percy Jackson. They meet each other and spend a month getting to know each other, when the monster that has been watching the Jackson's attacked. Annabeth sacrificed herself and Bianca pledged herself to the Hunters. They reached camp and went on a quest. Percy and Bianca went on it. Persephone asked Nico to follow and protect them. They came back, rescued Artemis and Annabeth, much to the relief of Percy since he liked her. Bianca died.

The story starts after Persephone ran away.


	2. The Run Away

**Hey! I got the next chap up, do me a favor and check out my stories. ;) I will up load all the other chapters for this and my other stories soon. Anyways, read it!**

Nico POV

I felt guilty, Persephone told me to protect Bianca...When I thought her name, I felt nothing but guilt. My sister didn't deserve to die, it was my fault. She wanted to give me a Hades statue and Persephone a backpack that anything you want, it would appear in it. Only the owner can use it. Persephone...it was my fault she ran away. She and my sister were close, they were best friends including Annabeth. Persephone was devastated that Annabeth fell off the cliff, but when Annabeth came back, Bianca died. Persephone ran away... I remembered how she did.

Flashback

" Where is Bianca, I want to show her this new sword technique I invented" Persephone said walking into the counsel meeting. She looked around the room confused. Everyone else looked at me, I sighed.

" Persephone, Bianca died..." Annabeth said sadly.

"What!" Exclaimed Persephone.

"No, no, no" she said. I saw fear upon her face. I felt angry at my self, why did I let Bianca die. I held a grudge against myself. I stood up and gave her the backpack.

"She died wanting to give this to you." I told her.

She looked at me, I knew that she knew Bianca died. She backed away.

"Nico, tell me that you are lying!" She said, her eyes pleading. I looked at those eyes, the anger grew. I felt angry at my self.

"You, you broke my trust! She yelled. I stepped closer to her.

"Get away for me!" She screamed.

"Persephone" I said.

"I said get away!" And then she raised her hands. All a sudden ice sickles appeared and were launched at me. I raised my hands in front of my face, but before they hit my, it turned into water. Persephone looked at her hands in awe, but when Chiron stood up, she ran out of the meeting.

Everyone stood up. We ran out of the building, we saw Persephone running. Other campers stared at her, but she ran to the Pegasus stalls. We all ran after her. She opened the door, grabbed a saddle, and jumped on. By the time we got to the stalls, Persephone rode out and headed towards the lake. She flew across the lake and disappeared. I saw her wearing the backpack and holding grimaced.

"I think we all know her and her brother's father." he said.

" Poseidon," she said in awe and looked at me," Poseidon broke the oath." I nodded and couldn't believe that he was her father. And then I let her run away.

"I think we have something to report, all counselors, come with me, we are leaving now." Chiron commanded.

**Done! Finally.**

**Kate: Nico don't feel bad.**

**Nico: But I do.**

**Kate: Then you do the disclaimer, I will give you a brownie, your mom's brownie**

**Nico: Okay, Kate or mysteryreader6626 doesn't own PJ.**

**Kate: Thank you and here is your brownie. Review guys.**

**mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is discontinued . I feel it isn't that popular. Nobody likes it. So, I am stopping it. Maybe I will continue it in the future, but not now. Please and thank you for all who may look forward to the maybe bring back of it in the future. **

**From,**

**mysteryreader6626**


	4. Meet Triton

**So...I finally updated. Sorry for the wait, :( I was busy. Anyway, let's start.**

* * *

Poseidon POV

I was in my palace, sitting on my throne listening to my wife lecture to Triton how he shouldn't cheat on his "girlfriend". Triton is dating a mermaid named Layla. Well, more like forced too.

My wife arranged a date between them, even though my son is madly in love with someone else. And Layla is peacock with her feathers up after she went on it. She is a snot about it!

Anyways, my wife is very strict on cheating, probably because she doesn't like how I have kids with mortals...if she finds out about my kids, I guess Triton gets the throne because I will be with dad.

A random image popped up with me and my dad, aka Kronos as the mortals say ( well, the aka part...They know his name is Kronos...), having tea! I shuddered at the very thought, the day that happens is when I become Zeus! As I listened to the yelling, all of a sudden, thunder rolled over my palace. Then, a rainbow appeared and Iris stepped out.

"Hello, my Lord." Iris said with a bow.

"Iris, call me Poseidon." I told her.

"Of coarse, my Lor- Poseidon."

"Why are you here?"

"Zeus summoned the concil." I sighed.

"Alright, Triton, you shall watch the kingdom until I return." Triton nodded in return, relieved to have an excuse to get away from my wife. My wife warned him this lecture isn't done and left. Triton swam to me. And stood up from my throne, next to the window.

"What do you think it is about?" He asked. I grimaced, and looked out that window.

"I have a hint, but don't ask me because I must go." I layer my hand on my oldest son and gave him a nod of approval and vanished, leaving the smell of

As I left, I wondered what Zeus summoned us for, but I hope it wasn't about me...I doesn't know I was way wrong.

* * *

**I know, short chapter, but at least I updated.. I won't be focusing on this story that much but I won't stop it. Thanks for all the support! And please review!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out.**


End file.
